lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Battle for the Pride Lands/Trivia
*The episode title is also the same as an early name for the Defend the Pride Lands Play Set. *This is the first episode on any Disney Junior show to show a character die. *This episode reveals how Scar obtained his scar. The revelation of the strange cobra being the one responsible for Scar's namesake contradicts The Lion King director Rob Minkoff's opinion that Mufasa was the one who gave Scar his scar back when they were cubs. Similarly, in The Lion King: Six New Adventures, a book series inspired by the original film, a cape buffalo gave Scar his scar. *Kion unleashes the Roar of the Elders at Bunga for the first time, as his deepest fear of becoming like Scar begins to come true. *This episode has the highest amount of voice actors, consisting of 31. *An instrumental version of the full version of "Call of the Guard" echoes as the sun rises in the Pride Lands before the battle in the Outlands begins. *When Simba mentions that Pride Rock had survived a fire before, he was referring to when he battled Scar for the throne back in the original Lion King. *Before the Lion Guard leaves the Pride Lands to search for the Tree of Life, Nala voices the hope that the group might be back in time for Kiara's first hunt. This event is shown in the later half of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, showing that the Lion Guard had not yet returned from their journey at the time, with the reason for their absence left unexplained as of yet. *Anga becomes the new Keenest of Sight, while Ono becomes the Smartest. This marks the first time a Lion Guard has had 6 members. *This is the next episode that Kion speaks to Mufasa at night. The first time was "The Fall of Mizimu Grove". *Janja, his clan, Reirei, her pack, Kiburi, his float, Mzingo, and his parliament all reform in this episode. The skinks, Kenge and Sumu, however, remain unknown. *This is the first episode that a character mentions Thurston's name. *During the musical number of "When I Led the Guard", the special reveals Scar murdering Mufasa into the stampede of the wildebeest herd from the original Lion King. Appearances Trivia *This is the first returning appearance of Kion, Ono, Beshte, Bunga, Fuli, Anga, Makini, Scar, Ushari, Kiburi, Reirei, Jasiri, Makuu, Hadithi, Simba, Rafiki, Janja, Cheezi, Chungu, Nne, Tano, Nduli, Tamka, Goigoi, Ma Tembo, Mtoto, Shupavu, Njano, Madoa, Nyeusi, Nyata, Sable Antelope 1, Boboka, Zito, Kifaru, Mwenzi, Male Crocodile, Shujaa, Zazu, Johari, Mtoto's Mom, Laini, Bupu, Mbeya, Shingo, Mufasa, Nala, Kiara, Wema, Tunu, Zigo, Mzingo, Mwoga, Male Vulture, Hodari, Dogo, Kijana, Dogo's Siblings, Waza, Tiifu, Zuri, Timon, Pumbaa, Twiga, Big Baboon, Baby Baboon's Mother, Baby Baboon and Thurston in Season 3, marking over 68 characters to date in the special. *The Strange Lion and the Strange Cobra make their silent debuts in the episode. *This marks Anga, Shujaa, Hodari, Kijana, Baby Baboon's Mother and Baby Baboon's second appearances in the series. *This marks the final appearances of Reirei's Pack, Mzingo's Parliament, Kiburi's Float, Scar's spirit and Ushari in the series. *This is the first time Jasiri's appeared in an hour-long special. *In the song "When I Led the Guard", it reveals that after Scar destroyed his Lion Guard by using the Roar on them, he created Broken Rock. *Baby Baboon is added to the credits for the first time. *This marks the first episode Zazu appears in since "The Morning Report", and the first and only episode Ushari appears in since "Undercover Kinyonga", with both episodes releasing over a year before their return. *This is the first time Madoa, Kifaru, Hodari, Dogo, Kijana and Baby Baboon's Mother have silent cameos. *This is the third episode with gorillas in it. *This is the third episode with eagles in it. *This marks Dogo and Mwenzi's third appearance in the series. *This marks Madoa, Tunu, Wema and Waza's fourth appearance in the series. Category:Trivia Category:Season Three Trivia